violettafandomcom-20200222-history
Olga Peña
Olga Patricia Peña is the housemaid of the Castillo family. She loves and takes care of Violetta like she is her own daughter. Olga is portrayed by Mirta Wons. Personality Olga is a good woman, she takes care of Violetta a lot, she treats her like her own daughter, but the problem is that, she can't take care of her like a mother. Olga is very spontaneous, talkative, funny, outgoing and gossip. She is very honest too, but it is one of her default, because she always tells to someone the truth at the worst moment that can be. She is also a good and caring friend, but she gets jealous very easily. Character History 'Early years' Olga spent her younger years with her father, who she described as very similar to Herman. She was forbidden to go outside until she was 29 years old and she had a lot of boyfriends after that, none of which stayed with her for very long. Some time later, she was hired by Herman to be the maid in his house. There, she met María, Herman's wife and their daughter Violetta, whom she loves very much. She also met Ramallo, Herman's personal assistant and fell in love with him. After the death of María, Olga stayed in Argentina and took care of the house with Ramallo while Herman and Violetta traveled around Europe. 'Season 1' Part 1 At the beginning of the series, Olga is a funny and spontaneous woman, excited to see Violetta and Herman again. She takes a lot of care of Violetta and Herman, and cleans up the house and does all the chores, and she seems to like doing it. Later, when she discovers Violetta's secret, she tries her best not to tell anyone, but she is still mad at Ramallo or not letting her now sooner. Part 2 To be added 'Season 2' Part 1 To be added Part 2 To be added Relationships Friends Violetta Castillo Friend Olga loves Violetta like her own daughter. She would do anything just to make her happy. She always makes chocolate cakes for her and helps her with anything and everything. Violetta loves Olga very much and she cares about her a lot. They are very good friends and love spending time together and helping each other. Herman Castillo Friend/Boss Olga loves and takes care of Herman. She does anything for him, as she loves him very much. She is always there for him. Sometimes, she may be really silly, but Herman loves her anyways. And he says that Olga is part of the family. Angie Carrará Friend Angie and Olga are very close friends. They love and care about each other. Olga describes Angie as a very nice, beautiful, sweet girl and she always helps her and she prepares different kind of cakes just for her. And Angie, loves Olga and cares about her, she is very thankful of what she did for her. Romances Lisandro Ramallo Crush Olga has a crush on Ramallo, but Ramallo sees her just like a friend. She always talk nice to him, but when he is stealing food from the kitchen, Olga is mad at him. But, she still likes him and would do anything for him, except of food. Trivia *She once said that her father was very similar to Herman. He didn't let her go out with boys until when she was 29 years old. *She revealed to Violetta that she had a lot of boyfriends, but all of them broke her heart. That's why she is still single. *She has a crush on Ramallo. *She loves cooking and she says that the kitchen is her "kingdom". *She loves singing and dancing. *She seems to dislike Federico a little, because she saw him as Violetta's rival during Talents 21 and she resents him for beating Violetta. *She dislikes Jade and Matias. *It is possible that she has a crush on Rafa Palmer. *She thinks that Rafa Palmer is Angie's ex-boyfriend. *She doesn't like it when someone tries to clean up the house, because she says that is her job. *She hates when Ramallo asks for personal space. *She is usually seen wearing a pink or a blue shirt or apron. *She thinks ghosts exist, she even called two ghost busters, who were actually thieves. *She once mentioned that she has a niece. *The name Olga is Russian, and means 'holy'.Meaning of Olga. *She wanted to watch Violetta singing on the reality show on the computer, but she doesn't know much about the Internet and technology so she asked Ramallo to teach her. *She once dropped the computer, because she was angry about Violetta not making it to the next round in the reality show. *She danced with the gardener (who's actually a criminal and Jade and Matias' father) to make Ramallo jealous. *She was in a relationship with Oscar Cardozo. *Olga appeared in the Disney Channel Latin America show Soy Luna, as a guest character. Gallery References Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters